Paris, mon amour
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa siempre había sido una romántica, y por eso siempre había soñado con que algún día viviría en París. Ella pensaba en su vida allí desde los 15 años, y ahora, a sus 25 años, regresa a casa pensando en las ideas de su yo adolescente.


Mimato San Valentín

Para san Valentín, En el topic mimato estamos haciendo una actividad de escribir drabbles/one-shot basados en una palabra concreta. Éste es el mío:

 **Pairing:** Mimato **Características:** un drabble con la palabra "París". **Género:** al gusto **¡Te reto a ti!:** Mid

Digimon no es mío, solamente la historia.

* * *

Paris, mon amour

Mimi Tachikawa siempre había sido una romántica, y por eso siempre había soñado con que algún día viviría en París. Ella pensaba en su vida allí desde los 15 años. Compraría en sus exclusivas boutiques, vestiría delicados modelos franceses y comería los exquisitos manjares. Viviría en un coqueto apartamento en el centro y trabajaría como una reconocida modelo, quizá como una cantante mundial. Hablaría francés fluido y tendría un maravilloso novio moreno y con ojazos verdes que vestiría a la última moda francesa, de traje y corbata, y la derretiría con su acento y sus modales perfectos.

A sus 25 años, su vida era bastante diferente a lo que su yo adolescente. Aunque había pasado una temporada en Estados Unidos, había terminado viviendo en Japón, en un piso que no era tal coqueto ni tan céntrico como hubiera querido; además, el innegable toque masculino hacía que no todo estuviese lleno de ribetes rosas. Compraba en tiendas exclusivas, aunque pocas de ellas eran francesas; aunque nadie negaría que era tan glamurosa como cualquier francesa, si bien su estilo era diferente y más moderno. Tampoco había terminado siendo modelo, y lo más cerca que había estado de ser una reconocida cantante mundial eran sus sesiones de karaoke. Apenas había logrado aprender a decir "Où est le toillete?" antes de decidir que el francés no era su idioma. Y su novio había terminado siendo un japonés que maldecía como un camionero cuando no le salía una nota de la guitarra y su atuendo general eran vaqueros, camisetas sin mangas y chupa de cuero. Además era rubio y aunque con ojazos, éstos eran azules.

Mimi iba pensando en ello mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento. Estaba agotada por el trabajo y aunque era muy satisfactorio, necesitaba descansar.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —anunció cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No entendía como era que había terminado recordando su adolescencia, cuando pensaba en su futuro de princesa. Había sido muy soñadora entonces. Bueno, aún lo era, pero tenía su dosis controlada y la realidad estaba presente.

Caminó hasta el salón y se paró en la entrada. Yamato estaba sentado en el sofá, solamente vistiendo con el pantalón de pijama, con una pierna sobre el mueble, punteando la guitarra y apuntando algo en una libreta al mismo tiempo. Alzó la mirada cuando la sintió llegar y clavó sus orbes del color del mar en ella; sonrió.

—Bienvenida a casa.

Mimi sonrió. Era cierto, no tenía el apartamento que había soñado de adolescente, ni vivía en el país que había querido. Tampoco tenía el trabajo glamuroso y famoso que había querido tener entonces y desde luego su novio no era el más elegante del lugar. No, desde luego que no había terminado teniendo esa vida, era mejor, mucho mejor.

Además, la sonrisa ladeada de Yamato la derretía y cuando le hablaba en francés suspiraba por su acento, incluso si no comprendía lo que le decía.

El rubio palmeó el sofá entre sus piernas y ella se acercó rápidamente para dejarse caer entre sus brazos. Él la abrazó, y Mimi se recostó contra su cuerpo, feliz. Yamato comenzó a acariciar su brazo y besarle el cuello.

—Hueles genial —murmuró contra su piel—. _Je veux faire l'amour._

Y como siempre, Mimi se estremeció y se dejó llevar. ¡Gracias a Kami por el abuelo Michel! Nunca agradecería tanto que le enseñase francés a su nieto.

* * *

Cuarta aportación al "Mes de San Valentín". Ha sido una palabra complicada porque me venían muchas ideas pero toda so muy largas, o que me parecían aburridas. Así que finalmente salió ésta, que es sosilla también pero bueno...

Nada más... Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
